Never normal, never alone
by XxXGreeneyesxXx
Summary: Two vampires have a child this child is only of course the Isabella Marie. What will happen when her parents have to give her up? Who are her parents? What will they think when they see Bella again years later?
1. PROLOGE!

**Bella is the blood daughter to two of the Cullens. In this story one of the vampires (you'll find out soon) has the power to have children. And well the two of them had a child. But they had to give her up to protect her. So here is the story of Isabella Marie Cullen. **

**I don't own anything**

I stared at the ceiling in my room, well my room and around 8 others. When they were here that is. I never knew which bed I would be sleeping in the next night, or if I would even be coming home that night. But I really couldn't call this place home. It was more of a place to sleep and sometimes eat if Charlie felt up to give me food. But mostly for Charlie I was here for sex and nothing else.

You could say that I'm a little different. Okay a lot different. When I get really angry crazy stuff happens and I can't control what happens. I don't know most of the time I'm called freak but I really don't care anymore.

Well I guess I should tell you how I got here in the first place. So it started with two people in love….

**_Esme's Pov_**

We all missed Isabella terribly. Most of the time all we could think about was the baby girl that our family lost. The small happy go lucky girl that could laugh at just about anything.

My family often thought about if it was the right thing giving Isabella up. Some more than others. But what we wanted more than anything was for Isabella to be safe.

All of us knew when Isabella was born that it wouldn't be easy to raise a child in a vampire home but we thought that the seven of us could protect her. How wrong we were.

Soon after Isabella turned 2 vampires showed up tried to take her from us. Some wanted her blood some wanted her to show of to the whole vampire world. Others wanted to kill her showing that vampires shouldn't have children.

When we dropped her off the look on our young girls face will never leave our minds. Her saddened, petrified face looked at us as tears ran down her face and she screamed out, "MOMMA! DADA! DADA!" Our family would never be the same with out young Isabella. We could only hope that we would meet our young girl again.

**Again another new story! Who do you think Bella's parents are? Review me with your ideas!**


	2. Life without Bella

**Hi everyone, here's another chapter in this new story of mine. I'm sorry that it's pretty short but after Bella meets everyone, it will pick up lenght wise. So I'm so happy with all the rewiews I got and I hope that you keep them coming. I really appersiate it when I get a note from someone saying they like my story. The quote that Carlisle says I don't own. When I went online to find one I found it but none of these quotes had authors. So I don't own that or Twilight.**

**And in other news keep trying to find out who Bella's parents are. As asked I put in a little bit of young Bella and I will have more in the future. ANyone that guess right will have thier names put up after I reviel who they are. Thanks and keep guessing. **

I could remember my parents well. I remember how they called me, "Sweetheart," "Honey bee," "Bells," "Bear," and "Baby." I remember trying to hold onto them as the social worker took me away. I remember the music that always seemed to fill our house with joy and laughter.

My life with those seven people was cut short. But for me those seven people ment the world to me. And even now 15 years later I wonder what my life would be like if I was with them. When I'm scared at night while Charlie harshly pushes me to the bed I have this feeling that they miss me just as much as I miss them. That though many years later, miles from where we started my family still wished I was with them. Wishing that I could have grown up with them just as I had hoped.

And one day, I promised myself, I would see them again. And hopefully live happily ever after.

**_Carlisle's Pov_**

I watched as Alice walked around in a daze. She didn't seem to do anything anymore. Not that I did much either anymore. I was always at the hospital so that I wouldn't be around the family.

I sat on the couch staring off into space as I thought about Bella. I remember the day she started walking.

_Flashback_

_"Come on honey come here." Alice said on the floor reaching out to Bella. Bella was standing there staring at us. Bella giggled slightly before she turned around behind her to see Jasper staring down at her. _

_"Go over there sweets." Bella turned around again to the rest of us and she slowly paddled towards Alice. After around two steps Bella was about to fall but Jasper got her and placed her back down on her feet. _

_After a few more steps Bella fell into Alice's arms. Giggling as Alice tickled her._

_"You did great!" Emmett said behind the camera. I had to laugh as he zoomed in on Bella. _

_"Ba-ba?" Bella asked looking around. When no one answer Bella planted herself on the floor and lifted her foot to her mouth. _

_"You can't eat your footie Bella. That's for me." Jasper said jokingly taking it out of her mouth and pretended to chew on it. _

_"Gah!" Bella yelled throwing her arms over her head. We all laughed at Bella and smiled. _

_Our family was perfect, we were whole for a least for that moment._

I sat back staring at the table in front of me as Alice placed a new vace with a red rose down on it. Alice always had a frown on her face now. She never smiled, she never was as happy as she was before. None of our family was.

Edward was at his piano again, his music was sad an depressing like it had been for 15 years now. He said that if he couldn't make Bella happy then he wasn't happy.

As I raised from my chair I turned to look at my eldest son and my pixie like daughter as I made a move to leave. I looked at the two of them spend a few secounds on each other them before I thought something to my son. "_Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never meet" _

**_Bella's Pov_**

Charlie pushed me down on the bed, I didn't struggle anymore. I didn't see the point. Not here anyways. At school people bullied me and others didn't care so I was by myself here. All the other girls didn't care I was keeping Charlie away from them, I was doing them a favor in their minds.

Sometimes when Charlie was in a good mood he would leave alone for a night or two. Which in my 15 had only happened about 4 times. But still I loved those days. The days I didn't have to worry about Charlie or anyone else for that matter.

"Go to school!" Charlie yelled up the stairs the next morning, of course Charlie had to look normal for everyone else or he would be put in jail.

I groaned as I walked down the stairs and into my beat up truck that I bought with the few dollars I had saved over the years. I barely had money for gas but some how I made it work. As I drove the rain on my windshield masked my mood. Though here in Forks it never stopped raining.

"Isabella how are you today?" One of my teachers asked as I walked into the room carring a book in my arm.

"Pretty good, thanks for asking," Even though years ago I can still see my parents harping on me about manners. Saying young girls need to say their please and thank yous to get anywhere in life. But here in Forks no one had manners, the students I mean. So just like anyother day the teacher replied,

"Always the poliet one Isabella. Always so poliet." Shaking her head. I sat down in my desk and pulled the book out. As I started reading I felt the presence of others walking in to the room.

Two minutes before the bell rang a girl and a boy walked in and gasped as our eyes connected.


	3. Cullens meet 17 year old Bella

**Here's the new chapter! I hope everyone likes it. This chapter reveles Bella's parents. Sorry for that one person I asked about for help. I just like this pairing a lot. Sorry! You know who you are.**

I stared at them, memories once again flooded into my mind, I could see it all. Them telling me about vampires even though I was so young. I remember them explaining that they had to leave me because it wasn't safe for me. There were "bad" people out there that wanted to hurt me and that neither my father or mother could handle that.

"Ah you must be the Cullens." The teacher said taking the slips from their hands. They nodded still staring at me. "Alice and Edward right?" Again they nodded. "Why don't you take a seat next to Isabella? Isabella raise your hand for the new students please. Isabella! I told you to raise your hand! I don't want to have to send you to the princable again! Raise your damn hand!" For the first time I looked at the teacher to see that she had slammed her hand—which was now balled into a fist—and slammed it down as hard as she could. With out anymore hessatation since I didn't want them to call Charlie again I raised my pale hand. My pale hand stayed up intill the two figures next to me sat down, then I slowly lowered my hand and folded them watching the two vampires in my side vision.

And from what I could see they too were staring at me. Edward had his hand on Alice's knee trying to calm her as she almost bounced out of her seat. But both eyes bored into mine as they stared.

"Isabella! Are you paying attention! Go to the board and answer the question." I stared at it before I stood up and walked towards the dusty old chalk board. As I stared at the problem I started to work out the equation slowly to make sure it was right. Once I finished I placed the chalk down and returned to my seat.

"WRONG!" She yelled.

"Wait Ms. Butter that's correct." Edward said defending me.

"Surly you are mistakin' Mr. Cullen…" She looked at the board.

"No he's right. Isabella got the problem right." Angela said from the front of the room. I blushed as I looked down at the table. This was really imbarrasing. Everyone in the whole class was staring at us.

But to save me from anymore pain the bell rang, as I got up to leave Lauren—the skank—put her leg out so to trip me. And well much too her enjoyment it worked. I was sprawed out on the floor my books and papers scattered all over the floor.

When I started to pick them up I was meet face to face with two pairs of golden eyes.

"Thanks." I mumered as I swiftly walked out of the room.

After more horrible classes I walked into the lunch room and I kept repeating that I wouldn't see them, that they gave me up.

And when I started walk towards my table. The table that only sat at I saw that not only was one person there but five. All the Cullens. Our should I say my family?

So I tried to leave, run away from them, Charlie, this school, everything. But my plan didn't work out so well since before I could even start to run, Emmett had his hand on my upper arm gidding me towards the table. As I sat, well I was some what pushed down by Emmett, Rosalie pushed her food towards me.

"I'm still part human you know. Still need to be a little gentle." I said rubbing my arm. All eyes were on me staring as if I was going to leave, disappear away from them.

"You look so much like us." Edward whispered. I rolled my eyes at him and well all the rest of them to.

"It would make sense since I am your daughter." I said with an edge of angry. My words were crisp as I was close to yelling.

"Isabella Marie don't talk to your father that way." Alice said well I guess I should say my mother said. Though she didn't look like my mom, her short pixie like body was at least half a foot shorter than me. Her black hair stood out at different angels shaping her face perfectly.

My dad on the other had was tall, he had an odd bronze color that I had inherited but mine only showed up when the sun hit it. From my father I also inherited his love of music. Out of everyone in that house from the time I was born till right before I left my father toght me music. All kinds from country to jazz, from rock to classical. I still had that passion today, though I was never aloud music at Charlie's.

When I started to grow up my father said I looked like his father. He told me that when he was born he got everything looks wise from his mother. His hair, to his eye color. One factor he got from his father was his crooked smile. One that even as a young new born I loved. I loved seeing my family's faces light up.

My mom always was happy when I was around, jumping from one thing to the next to keep me happy. Her smile was different from dad's. Hers was large and bright while dad's was cute and sensitive.

Emmett's was like mom's. His was large too but his was filled with laughter and joy. The joy that could make anyone happy.

Rosalie or Rose had a small, sweet smile one that a twitch of her lips made her even more beautiful. Rose had taught me that looks didn't matter, because she had told me stories of people making fun of her for her looks and she hated that. So when ever Rose smiled it was a treat for everyone around.

Grandma Esme and Grandpa Car had their own parental smiles, once that showed they were content just watching all of us. But at times you saw other smiles, happy, go-lucky smiles that riveled any one else.

And then Jasper. Jasper had problems you could say. His "power" as a vampire was to feel and change emotions. Something I really didn't understand as a child. But now as I look back at my memories I can pick out which smiles where his and which were influnenced by the emotions around him.

I stared at the table before I picked up the fork on the plate at started to stab the mashed potatos.

"What are you doing?" Emmett laughed, his serious mood before forgotned as he stared at me.

"Not like you care."

"Isabella…stop…" That voice, so silky sweet, polar ice caps could melt if they heard him. Just the sound of those two words made shivers down my spine.

**AH..clif hanger. Well like I promised those who got it at least half right get there name here. I'm sorry if I forgot anyone.**

**Half right**

**HerMemoriesErased**

**RileyAnastasia**

**FRK921**

**Fully right**

**blondiebabi07**


	4. Nothing you have to worry about

**Ok for anyone confused here is the list of names:**

**Alice-mother to Bella, wife of Edward and daughter of Esme and Carlisle**

**Edward-father of Bella, husband of Alice, and son of Esme and Carlisle**

**Rosalie(Rose)-aunt of Bella, wife of Emmett, and daughter of Esme and Carlisle**

**Emmett-uncle of Bella, husband of Rose, and son of Esme and Carlisle**

**Jasper-kind of uncle to Bella(not for long), son of Esme and Carlisle**

**Esme-mother to Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper(EEARJ), grandmother to Bella, wife of Carlisle(Also known as Nana)**

**Carlisle-father to EEARJ, grandfather to Bella, husband to Esme(Also know as Papa)**

**Charlie-Bella's guardian**

That voice, so silky sweet, polar ice caps could melt if they heard him. Just the sound of those two words made shivers down my spine. And so…I did. I turned towards him. The beautiful Jasper Hale. For my first few months of life I had known him as Uncle Jazzy. Or Jazzy. But soon Jazz became my favorite person to be around, besides the calming affect he hand on me Jasper always seemed to know me. He talked to me and I just listened. He told me stories of his childhood—the parts he remembers—and of my parents stories my father sure would have not apreseated.

"Come see Esme and Carlisle." Though I shouldn't have, I nodded. Ruinning my plans of running.

At the end of the day Emmett and Rose lead me towards the silver Volvo. "Get a new car already." I mumbled. Everyone excluding my father laughed.

As my father drove I leaned my head back on the material. Reliving my memoires.

"Bella are you ok?" Jasper asked as oh father dearly parked the car. I nodded breathing deaply then a sudden calm filled me. I smiled in thanks.

As Rose opened the door we all filled in. I stared at the black piano in the corner same as always. The pictures over the fire place. From here I could see a few pictures of me on it.

"Bella it really is you!" Esme yelled running towards me. I stood still as she hugged me, soon Carlisle came and joined her in our little hug.

"How we've missed you Bella." He whispered in my ear. I nodded sitting down on the last open chair.

"Bella…" My mother said staring at me. I nodded for her to go on, though I wasn't looking at her. I was looking at the piano.

"We never wanted to give you up." My father finished holding my mother in his arms. "We haven't been the same without you."

"I know." I whispered. "I know this all. I remember it all. The talks, the dances, the movies. I remember everything. From the moment I opened my eyes till the moment I was taken away."

"Then you know that we love you. That we missed you so damn much."

"I do." I whispered. Before I stood up and walked over to the piano. "I remember sitting here with dad. I would sit on his lap and he would whisper things in my ear. Like, 'Beautiful Bells, you're going to be a musiction like me one day.' Or 'You'll always be my little girl. My little Liberty Bell(Juno) how proud you make me.'" I ran my fingers over the ivory keys.

I looked up at all of them. Before I gasped at the time on the clock. "Shit! I have to go! Shit! I'm dead!" I quickly ran out of the house and speedly ran towards Charlie's. If I was late I would be in some deep shit.

My wish for Charlie to not be there was not answered. Damn. I muttered to myself as I saw Charlie's car in the driveway.

"Where the hell were you?" Charlie yelled at me. Here's a little about Charlie. He has dull brown hair that is not almost completely gone leaving his shinny head bald. He has hazel eyes. And a huge beer belly. His shirt is too small so you can see the little bit of dark stomach hair…EWW! Ok anyways. He's in his boxers that I'm not sure the last time he washed them. Again eww.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry sir. I l-l-l-lost track of time." I stammered afraid almost shaking now. Charlie's hand which was holding a bottle of vodka swung back and hit me square in the cheek. I felt the glass permunate my skin. The silky blood run down my cheek and hit my white T-shirt. What the shirt couldn't soak up dripped down on to my shoulder.

Charlie punched me in the stomach in his tirade. I grunted at the impact. Charlie stepped back and went over to the fire place where a fire was burning.

"Get down on the floor." He said, now his voice was calm but it still held a tone of athroity. Not wanting anything more to happen I walked over to Charlie and slowly got down on the floor. Charlie picked up the spear for the fire and stuck it in. When I realized what he was about to do I tried to get up and run away but Charlie but his foot on my chest.

I cried myself to sleep that night. I couldn't help it. After Charlie was done with all the pain I sat there on the floor unable to move. When I finally was able to get up I had to limp and whimpered at the slight movements. But I had to get the glass out. So I sat in the bathroom picking glass out before I safely laid down in a bed.

When I woke up the next morning Charlie wasn't there so I got dressed to the best of my abuilities and limped towards the school. Around half way there that damn silver Volvo pulled up next to me.

"Why are you limping? Honey what happened to your cheek." My mother was now out of the car staring at the scar on my left cheek.

"Nothing. Leave me alone. I'm in enough trouble as it is." Damn I shouldn't have said that. Jasper and Dad stared at me before I started limping some more.

"Bella please get in the car. You're in pain!" Jasper yelled at me. I rolled my eyes not turning to look at the car. It was keeping at steady pace with me. "Get it the damn car Isabella! Be for I force you." I now turned to the car and then to road a head of me. Staring at where the school would be I slowly made my way to the car. Opening the back seat door, Rose went and sat on Emmett's lap. I slowly sat down taking a huge breath as I did. It hurt so damn much!  
Closing the door I looked to see Jasper grimsing at my pain. "What's wrong Bella? Why are you in so much pain?" My father asked. Ah the mind-reader is back! Praise the Lord! Bow down all holy one! I said opening my mind to my father.

"That wasn't nice." He whispered turning into the school. I rolled my eyes opening my door and heaved myself up.

At lunch I didn't try to get away from the vamps at my table. But as I was walking towards the table one of the girls that lives at Charlie's came up to me.

"Bella! I should have stopped Charlie last night. You were screaming in your sleep. I'm so sorry." Angela was proubely the only one that cared out of all the girls. "I can't believe that he did that…you know with the…spear…" She said before carefully hugging me.

Damn! Damn it! Please tell me none of the Cullens heard. I'm so totally screwed.

"It's okay Ang. Just be careful." I swore under my breath as I got to the table.

"Bella what did that girl mean?" Rose asked staring at me.

"Nothing. Nothing and you'll leave it at that. If I need your help I'll come to you."

"So you need our help?" Emmett asked.

"NO! It's nothing. Nothing that you have to worry about."

**Another chap gone! I hope you like it. Please rewiew and let me know what you think**


	5. Good at lieing

**Ok so everyone isn't still confused:**

**Firstly the reason Edward can't read Angela's mind to see what Charlie is doing is because one of her many powers is that no one can see the thoughts about her. So Edward can't hear what Angela is thinking about Bella. **

**Secondly Bella has a lot of powers. . . she just doesn't know about them. She knows that she's part vampire and everything but she doesn't know about all the powers she has. But she does know about a lot of them. **

**And lastly this is a Jasper Bella fanfic; if you don't like them please don't read. I'm sorry if you don't like these but I do. **

**And now… nwo t'nod I **

I wanted to tell them. I wanted my mother to hug me while I cried, like I wanted to do so much. I wanted my father to go beat Charlie to a pulp. But I couldn't let them know what was going on. No one would believe that I was the daughter of the people the same age as I was.

So I dealt with the pain, I had Rose look at my car and she told me that it was just a crapy car.

So after many days I was still growing closer to my family. Jasper and I were talking at lunch about the love Romeo and Juliet had when Angela walked over to us.

"Bella! Oh thank God!" Her hands were on her knees and she was breathing heavy.

"Angela what's the matter?" I asked standing up and stared at her. I really have never seen this girl scared. She was one of the few girls that Charlie left alone, but was made to watch as Charlie beat me.

"Charlie. . . said. . . that I have to tell you _James wants to see you so he's coming over tonight._" Oh crap! This is bad, real bad. James was one of Charlie's friends. And he just so happened to be a vampire, but Charlie didn't know that. And James didn't know I knew about him. But James didn't let me off for anything. He liked to cause me pain. And whenever James came over that meant I wouldn't be back at Charlie's for at least a week.

And it wasn't as if I could not come home. James is what you call a tracker. He'll track till I'm dead. And right now I couldn't lead James to my real family.

"Oh. . . thanks Angela." I said looking down. I was going to have to lie to everyone again.

"Sweetheart what was that about?" Mom asked seeing me said.

"Oh…um it's just that Charlie's friend likes to…take me out for a week…as a vacation." Wow that was the best I could come up with. He wants to take me on a vacation! Stupid Bella! God no one is going to believe you! Not even a monkey would believe you and you're lying not only to vampires but to an empathic vampire!

"Oh. . . we were hoping you would come shopping with us." Mom said disappointed, she bought my lie? Really.

"Sorry Mom…you know I don't like shopping. Rain check?" I asked simply to keep the lie up. Mom smiled bright and nodded.

"And Dad you have to teach me that song you were talking about. I really want to become better than you." I said jabbing my elbow into my father's ribs.

"Ha yeah right Bella. I've taught you everything you know but not everything…"

"I know." Everyone at the table finished before we all started laughing.

When I got to Charlie's I was really scared to go inside but I had to. I could see Charlie staring out the window waiting for me.

I got out of my truck and slowly went inside. I was meeting with the sunglass clad James and an angry Charlie in the doorway.

"Where have you been!?" Charlie yelled outraged at my lateness.

"School sir. I'm sorry." I mumbled looking down at the horrible tiled floor.

"Well you're going with James to his hotel! And you better behave or it will cost you your head!" Who knew Charlie could say things like that? Not me that's for sure.

James grabbed my arm and turned me towards his car before Charlie or I could say anything more.

"Ah Isabella how you smell so wonderful." James said as we walked into the hotel. He had his arm around my waist and he was currently smelling my hair.

I was stiff as I walked James pushed me onto the bed before tying me there. As he enters his fingers created a claw on my shoulders. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. James would think it was for pleasure but it wasn't.

James was so close to biting me that much was for sure. He wanted to I could tell, he kept putting his head next to my neck but he knew that then his favorite toy would be no more.

**A week later!!!!!!!!!**

Thank god James was finally gone. I thought he would never leave. Well now I was supporting a broken arm and a swollen face. But I was lucky James had actually taken me to the hospital and gotten it fixed. Saying a fell getting out of the shower.

"Bella! Honey what happened!" My mother fretted looking at my arm.

"Tripped." I lied, "Stupid clumsiness." I again lied, though I did trip a lot it wasn't from being clumsy but more from the pain Charlie caused.

"Hey…Bella." I heard Mike Newton say from behind me. I turned and stared at the scared teenage boy. "Can I sign your cast?" He was pretty much shaking with fear. I almost laughed at that though.

"Sure Mike relax I won't bite." I handed Mike the sharpie and turned to my father and opened my mind saying _hard. _

My father laughed before whispering to my mother what I had said. She too smiled and watched as Mike finished. I turned my head to read what Mike had written. _"I hope Charlie won't mind me buying you for a night." _Who in the world writes that on a cast! Oh…I get it. Mike _bought _me. Just as he had bought that girl…Sam last year. Shit she had come back with a black eye and a swollen lip.

"Bella what does…Newton mean." My father asked at lunch.

"Nothing Daddy. Don't worry he meant my affection. They do think he's my father you know." I lied, wow I had actually become pretty good at this whole lieing thing.

**Ok I have a question for everyone. How do you want the CUllens to find out about Bella? YOu let me know and I make a chapter around it. THanks for all the rewiews let's get 15 please. **


	6. Please read

Ok so it's been forever since I updated and I want to but I have no idea what to do anymore. So please review and help me write more to this story 'cause I would love to finish it and make you all happy.

Greeneyes


End file.
